


he's the only one for me

by aloistrancy



Series: wonkyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hes here in spirit, i didn't even write shownu my man...forgive me, it's wonkyun and supporting cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: Changkyun watched Hoseok shed Wonho like a second skin.





	he's the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> once again here i am. the title is from queen dolly's song jolene. i imagine changkyun sings this all the time @ humanity about wonho. he is obviously jolene.

Wonho exuded sexual energy and confidence, Changkyun had seen it. He’d watched him on stage bare his heart and his skin for the world to see. The rapper had been witness to the cocky smirk that graced his lips when the fans would scream his name. Wonho loved it. Hoseok was someone with lots of insecurities and fears, Changkyun had seen it. He’d been with Hoseok in the gym, tired and complaining that he wanted to go home and that the elder should just give it a rest for the night. He’d heard the elder’s scoff through his panting. Changkyun had no idea why Hoseok couldn’t go easier on himself. Then Changkyun would see the way he would react to someone saying anything critical to him, saying he was wrong. Hoseok was quick to close himself off -whereas Changkyun was never open- and shut down the conversation. Turn his attention to anything else. Changkyun had seen it. Changkyun still loved both sides of him. 

It was absolutely exhausting to be them, like all idols they had insane schedules and sensitive hearts. The lack of sleep and overexertion was enough to make even the strongest of people weak. To make them break down into huge, wet tears. Changkyun had seen it. 

He _always_ saw Hoseok, even when the other thought no one was looking. Changkyun would see the way he would turn his gaze downcast, lips in a pout when he didn’t feel like talking. It happened from time to time and the youngest member would keep track of it, like a tally in his head. 

Their show had been incredible, their debut in Japan was another way to reach out to fans and to make new ones. Changkyun’s entire body buzzed as the group all made their way back stage. Changkyun watched Hoseok shed Wonho like a second skin and his tired eyes and soft lips almost made the youngest member stumble. Thankfully Kihyun had his arm securely around the younger’s shoulders holding him upright. 

The group wasted no time going back to the hotel, their managers had all corralled them into the van like cattle for which Changkyun was grateful. All he had wanted to do for the rest of the night was lay in a borrowed bed and try not to cry. His life was everything he had hoped for and it overwhelmed him. Sure he was constantly tired and hungry but he could push through it because he knew one day he would have nothing to do but rest. His gaze flickered to Hoseok as they walked through the hotel lobby and he wondered if that’s how he felt. Push yourself to the limit while you can. Minhyuk and Jooheon had announced loudly they they were going to the hotel’s spa and Kihyun nearly backhanded the both of them for the volume. “Take it down a few notches, _kids._ ” Kihyun was the best when he was being condescending. 

Changkyun smirked as the two got scolded before he watched Hoseok head for the elevators silently. He didn’t even look back to see if the other’s followed. Hyungwon obviously watched as well and he shot Changkyun a knowing look. That hyung was far too perceptive. The youngest turned to Kihyun who wore the same expression and smiled kindly at the rapper. Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and mumbled something about going to the hotel’s restaurant before he nodded towards Hoseok, a signal for Changkyun to follow him. The youngest member simply smiled and nodded before he jogged across the lobby to meet Hoseok’s strides 

“Hyung.” Changkyun had whispered then as he sided up to his elder. The expression on Hoseok’s face was the one he wore when he was near tears. His eyes watering and his bottom lip jutted out just slightly. He looked like such a little boy then, not the confident idol who exuded confidence. “ _Oh-_ ” It was all Changkyun could get out at the sight. He hated it when Hoseok cried, something would tug deep in his chest and it nearly made him cry every time. “Let’s get the elevator.” 

Nothing else was said as the pair made their way into the elevator. Changkyun held his breath the entire ride up. He hated that he had to be so rigid by Hoseok’s side, but someone could come in. Changkyun witnessed the way Hoseok’s shoulders began to hunch, how he began to curl in on himself as his tears began to surface. The youngest grabbed his hotel key and sighed loudly when the doors opened and no one was waiting on the other side. “Come on, hyung.” He whispered as he grabbed onto Hoseok’s forearm and began to guide him down the hall. Once on the other side of the hotel door the elder pulled away and was quick to disappear into the room. Changkyun could only assume he was going to crawl into one of the beds. And as he stepped deeper into the room his assumption was right. Hoseok had crumpled onto the bed closest to the window, his sobs ripping through him as he pulled the blankets over himself. 

Nothing needed to be said, Changkyun takes his shoes off and silently climbs onto the bed. His hands are careful and soft as he curls behind the elder. He can’t help but bury his nose into the back of Hoseok’s neck. There’s nothing he loves more than the man against his chest. No lyrics or composition could ever explain how he felt about Hoseok. 

“I love you.” Changkyun whispered against Hoseok’s shoulder. It only succeeded in causing the elder to sob harder. The younger felt his own tears prick at his eyes.”I promise I love you. I will never stop loving you.” It was true, at least that’s how he felt. “You’re perfect to me. You don’t need to hurt yourself to be perfect, you’re already there. I promise to you, Hoseok.” Changkyun couldn’t help the words that tumbled so easily from his mouth. All he ever wanted to do was make sure Hoseok knew how he felt, knew he would never want anyone else. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before in my life.” The youngest breathed out slowly. Hoseok seemed to catch his breath and he slowly turned around to finally face Changkyun. “You’re so beautiful.” He couldn’t help but laugh through his tears as he took in the sight of Hoseok’s blotchy, tear stained face. That was his favorite face in the entire world. Out of seven billion people he had found his person so early in his life, he was so lucky. Before he could say anything else embarrassing Hoseok leaned in to press their mouths together. Changkyun was quick to follow suit and fist at the hoodie Hoseok wore. “I love you.” Changkyun repeated, this time muffled against the elder’s red bitten lips. 

“I know.” Hoseok responded softly as he kept his eyes shut. It was hard for him to say and Changkyun understood. It didn’t stop the youngest from saying it however. “I’m so lucky to have you.” The elder whispered as he peppered kisses along the youngest jaw, his fingers finding their way to Changkyun’s neck holding him in place. Hoseok didn’t need to say anything, Changkyun already knew he was loved. Hoseok’s actions so easily translated into love for Changkyun. The way he would tease the younger, annoy him until Changkyun just had to touch him. In the way he would buy the younger a gift and then complain insistently about his empty bank account while their mouths were pressed together in silent promises. 

Changkyun pulled away from Hoseok’s mouth and simply nosed at the elder’s chin. He just wanted to be close to him. He could focus on Hoseok’s breathing, how it evened out and slowed. Crying only resulted in making you more tired. The hand on his neck was the most comforting thing he could ask for and it was so silent between the two of them he could hear his own rapid heartbeat beneath the other’s palm. There were so many things Changkyun could say to Hoseok now; how beautiful, how talented, how life altering he was. Changkyun could write a fucking sonnet about Hoseok’s stupid mouth. He could do it all but he knew the elder needed the silence more than anything. That after being a different version of himself in front of thousands he simply needed to shut himself off for a little while. Changkyun was more than happy to spend that time with Hoseok. 

It didn’t take long before Hoseok pulled Changkyun against him, one hand behind the younger’s head the other around his waist. And his tears started once more but Changkyun knew they were tears of happiness. Of realizing that this was their life all over again. The rapper tucked Hoseok’s face into his neck and when the elder pressed a small kiss to his neck, the youngest knew Hoseok loved him. Changkyun felt it. 


End file.
